


The Wedding Speech

by mideltone_one



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mideltone_one/pseuds/mideltone_one
Summary: Callum's wedding speech gets interrupted.





	The Wedding Speech

Callum takes a sip of wine and tries to relax. His greatest fear, that somebody would raise an objection during the ceremony, hasn't happened, so now they just have to get through the speeches. There's bound to be a punch up at some point, there always is, but hopefully it won't involve him.

Mick gets to his feet, looking slightly nervous. “Ladies and gentlemen, you might wonder why ‘alfway ‘ere is wearing such a bright suit,” he waves his hand over the bright blue waistcoat and trousers, offset by a crisp white shirt, that Callum is wearing, “Thing is, it was a choice of that or ‘is black suit, but if ‘e’d worn that you'd’ve thought ‘e was ‘ere sizin’ one of youse up for a wooden overcoat.” There's a ripple of laughter around the room, which relaxes Mick a bit, before he continues.

It's a good speech, covering how he's known the happy couple, and in particular Callum, for years, making fun of them without being malicious, revealing some of the daft things Callum did growing up with his best mate Lee, some of which even Callum will admit were stupid. There are telegrams from absent friends, and the speech ends with a toast to the happy couple, the whole room on their feet raising a glass in celebration. Taking a sip of sparkling wine, Callum gathers his thoughts, fishing out the notes he has in his pocket, knowing it's his turn to speak next, even though he’s dreading it. Before he is even on his feet, another voice fills the room. It’s Ben.

“Ladies and gentlemen, and you lot,” he starts, generating a ripple of laughter in the room, “I can see Callum has already got the notes out of his pocket for his speech so I'll keep this short, well short-ish. Last thing I wanna do is spoil my first day of married life by upsetting my husband.” He licks his lips, a huge grin on his face. “Like the sound of that: this is my husband; have you met my husband; yes, he’s my husband. Never gonna get tired of saying that. Anyway, where was I … oh yeah, keeping it short.”

“You never know what's just around the corner, what chance is gonna chuck in your lap. I wasn't expectin’ I’d be marrying this man when I came back to Walford, or that Mick would be reading such a kind telegram from Whitney, but here I am today with the kindest, funniest, most beautiful man in the world, who clearly had terrible taste in men ‘cos he's only gone and shackled himself to me.”

“Thing is see, and lots of youse’ll know this already, he makes me a better man. When I get wound up about somethin’, he’ll sit me down and talk it through with me, make me see I'm doin’ the wrong thing. Just thinking about him and what he’d do calms me down, makes me think before I rush in. Course I still go and talk with him even if I don't need to. I mean who'd turn down the chance to see that beautiful face, kiss those lips.” He falls silent for a moment, before clearing his throat and starting again. “Sorry ladies and gentlemen, got a bit lost there,” he apologises, before scanning the piece of paper in front of him. “Not that it'’s all one way. I mean I've introduced him to new things too.”  
“Like thievin?” asks somebody in the room. There’s a ripple of laughter.

“No,” replies Ben, seriously, “like … like when we was on holiday in Ibiza, and I took him to a nudist beach. He wasn’t sure to start with, but I managed to convince him and he loved it, insisted we go back the next day. And before anyone asks, no, he didn’t get sunburnt anywhere sensitive.”  
There’s a drawing in of breath from some of the male guests as they imagine what might have got burnt, and Callum chips in “Only ‘cos you insisted on re-applying the sun lotion every two hours.”  
Ben’s grin turns into a full on smile, his eyes twinkling. “I’m still amazed I could keep my hands off you for that long,” he replies, making Callum blush.

“You’re all gonna get sick of me whitterin’ on about how amazin’ this man is, if you aren’t already, so I’ll move on. Thanks to Mick for getting Callum to the registry office on time, and just being a top bloke through all the planning and that.”  
“You’re welcome my son,” says Mick with a grin.  
“I’d also like to thank Jay for being an amazing best man,” there are cries of “here, here”, which Ben acknowledges, “yes, full round of applause I'd say.” He waits for the clapping to end. “And thank you to my amazing daughter Lexie, who did such a good job with the rings, not to mention pushing me to propose after she'd made sure ‘daddy Callum’ would say yes, even if Walford General wasn’t the venue I’d planned to ask him at.” He sees Callum give a thumbs up to Lexie, which is returned with an added big grin. “As we're talking about events before our engagement, could I also thank Jay for locking Cal and me in the back room of the undertakers over night that time we had a big bust up. Definitely worked, bruv. I'd also like to thank Ian for putting on such a fantastic spread. Raspberries and cream is Callum’s favourite, and I can see he enjoyed them as much today as he did when we had them on our first camping trip.” He looks over at Callum with a big grin, who responds by blushing deep beetroot.  
“What's that all about?” whispers Kathy.  
Ian shakes his head. “I'd ask,” he replies, “but if they told me I don't think I'd be able to touch raspberries again.”

“Jay is also the one who sent us, though he didn’t know it, on our first road trip which made me realise what an amazing guy Callum is. I say road trip, to be honest I was all for running away, but his kindness, his way of taking on your problems and helping you to see a way through them … I'm gonna guess I'm not the only one here he's helped like that...”, there are nods of agreement around the room, “… well he showed me there was a way through it, and as a bonus I got meself the best husband in the world.” He holds out his hand and Callum reaches up to hold it firmly.

“I’ve held things up long enough and the free bar is open now, so I’m gonna sit down and let the other Mr Highway in the room speak.”  
Callum gets up and looks down at the notes in his hand. “Ladies and gentlemen,” he says, before pointing at his husband, “What he said.” The room erupts.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Ballum fanfic I've written, and it's been a while since I've written anything, so I hope it's OK.
> 
> Let me know if you'd like me to fill in the blanks regarding the back stories mentioned by Ben in his speech.


End file.
